A World Without Danger
by TheEndsongAbyssXV
Summary: I've been told to bring her back to Shinra because she'd a VIP of some sort. What bossman failed to explain is that she's being hunted down by the mafia. "No one told me I was gonna be dodging bullets from Tony fuckin' Soprano!" Eventual Reno/OC, Elena/OC and Rod/OC


The girl is unaware of my presence, and she curls into herself against the cold bitter wind. She's thin, with narrow hips and small breasts, but she has an oddly pretty face given her disheveled condition. Her short uneven hair (it looks like she took a pair of scissors to it and hacked away) was matted with dirt and her skin was grimy from a hard time on the streets. She's wearing a bulky sweater, ragged jeans that are about two sizes too large, and a pair of black sunglasses, which is really weird because it's almost midnight.

As I watch her, two men come stumbling down the sidewalk, clumsy from a night of heavy drinking, no doubt. Either she hasn't noticed, or doesn't care, which is kind of fooolish in either case. From what I've been told, she's 22, and despite having various degrees from college, she's turned into a streetrat since her father was killed. Apparently she has one of the highest documented IQ's in the world, Rufus said it was around 140 or something the last time she was tested. That, coupled with the fact that she'd being hunted down makes her a person of interest to the Turks, although bossman never elaborates much on the why of it.

And so, I've been sent to collect her and bring her back to headquarters.

She walks into an old foreclosed apartment building, and the two men follow her. I have a feeling how this could end, so I tail them. The sound of breaking glass makes me go faster because it could be a sign that things aren't going too well, and so I take off into the condemned place, running down hallways that smelled heavily of mildew and rotten meat, and up rickety staircases that almost collapse under my weight. Finally I see a dim light from one of the apartment rooms, and I jog silenty up behind the two men.

No one had noticed me yet.

The girl is standing there, holding a can opener in annoyance. There's a shattered glass mirror behind her, and a bent can of creamed corn on the floor. I'm guessing that it didn't open so she threw it. In the same instant I walk in, she whirls around to face her would-be assailants.

"Who the fuck are you?" Her choice of language makes me snicker. I'm not really used to hearing women swear.

"Just visitin', darlin'." one of the men says.

"Did I invite you?" she pushes her cracked sunglasses up the bridge of her nose.

The other guy laughs and saunters foward, leering. "We just thought you'd want some comp'ny is all."

Her chin went up and she tilted her left hip, which is universal woman-speak for _your ass is about to get stomped_. But the idiots weren't swayed. The bigger one reached out and touched her face, and I swear, if someone else had told me what was was about to happen actually did happen, I wouldn't have believed it.

Her fist, the one holding the can opener, slammed into the side of his head, and the fucker went down with a holler. Her victory was short lived, however because the other one suddenly grabbed her from behind, taking her to the floor. They struggled roughly for a moment, and I'm guessing she either bit him or scratched him because he slapped her face, kicking her head sideways and knocking the sunglasses to the ground, where they skittered out of sight.

With a dark laugh, he straddled her hips and tugged her shirt up, grabbing her breasts roughly. The girl arched and shifted her shin upward into his crotch with _just _enough force to cause him enough pain to fall off of her. She twisted onto her stomach and started to crawl off but the bastard jerked her back by her ankle.

POP

The bullet slammed into the back of his thigh and he screamed, dropping like a stone through still water. The other one had passed out from pain, and I rolled him over with my foot but immediately wish I hadn't. I got a look at the left (his left) side of his face and I seriously felt ill. It was covered in blood, and this nasty milky white fluid was leaking out from his eye, which was literally _dangling_ out of the socket, the can opener jammed underneath the eyelid.

That was an amazingly quick yet lethal move on her part.

Finally, she looked up at me and I gasped out loud, her need for sunglasses suddenly striking me with a sudden clarity.

Her eyes were blue, but not the normal shade you'd see in a blond haired woman, or a red-haired little kid. They were clearer and deeper than the ocean and practically glowing in the dim lighting of the room. As I stared at her, she reminded me of Cloud Strife a little.

Mako eyes.

She tensed, like she was perpared to attack if she had to, and I struggled to remember her name. W...something. It started with a W..._fuck!_ W...W...W...

"Wendi?"

Her expression didn't change but she did raise an eyebrow at me. "Who wishes to know."

I smirked a little. "I'm here to take you somewhere safe, where they can't find you." When she remained silent I went on, "Rufus Shinra sent me."

Her eyes flicked back to mine and that midnight blue color chilled me to my core; like fire and ice all in one.

She tilted her head ever so slightly, "May I inquire as to who my rescuer is?"

I bowed, "Reno Sinclair, at your service."


End file.
